


Oranges Are Orange But Blueberries Are Indigo

by SinNAHMonArchive



Series: TwoTeen Romance [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNAHMonArchive/pseuds/SinNAHMonArchive
Summary: Probably where Kim Mingyu is a colorblind male who somehow manages to get healed through the few touches he and a rather stubborn assistant working at a library share.Each chapter should have a word count between 700 to 1000 words and is inspired by a song belonging to the K-Pop boy band Winner. If a chapter does not meet these simple requirements... you may get mad at me.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: TwoTeen Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696186
Kudos: 6





	1. Violet

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is brought to you by "Immature"!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kim Mingyu the colorblind virgin gets into trouble with Jeon Wonwoo the librarian's assistant

A tall yet lean female nervously looked around the area for the umpteen time, desperately trying to shake away the feeling of being watched, but every time she even tried to glance away from her computer screen or skewered papers, the oddly terrifying, almost stalking, sensation left.  
She, shortly after, decided to just give in to the temptation of getting back to work before her boss returned, or at least. It was hard considering the events kept reoccurring. One right after one another.

The orange-haired male, once again, watched her stiff movements, not once attempting to turn a page as he kept his eyes glued only on his target.  
All he had to cover his wandering gaze was the thick history book standing upright, but even then, it remained obvious. After all, everyone in the room, excluding the intern, knew he was the one responsible for her constant patterns of checking her surroundings.

"Ya know, if you're planning on stalking someone, shouldn't it **not** be obvious, Mingyu?"

He shivered in his chair while his tanned skin responded before he could stop it from turning into a ghostly pale white. Out of fear, the said-male, Kim Mingyu, slowly turned around. Voice increasing a few octaves as he spoke,  
"Jihoon, w-what are you doing he-ere?

The elder yet shorter male of the two let out a heavy breath of air. The books he held in a stack wavering from the height they stood on top of one another. Jihoon let his frustration penetrate right though his calm demeanor as he gave his answer,  
"Working while training Soonyoung the art of patience... **again** ,"

If Jihoon had given his words a second thought, he would've used a better set of words, but before he could clarify himself, Mingyu had already processed them in his way of understanding.

"But Jihoon, if anything of these standards involves Soonyoung, then I doubt that's even a study session. Ya know, because last time you said that you two were caught having se-"

Jihoon snatched one of the many books in the middle of the dangerously tall pile of them. And whether it was an on purpose or not, it was the thickest of them all.  
To say Jihoon regretted it was a pure and absolute lie. It was, in reality, nothing but pure bliss the moment it made contact with the giant's head.

"Shut! Up!"  
"Ow!!"

" **You!** "

Mingyu flinched at the newcomer's whispered yet angered tone: deep and raspy. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he could imagine it soothing him had its owner been calmer...

...He meant it in the most straightforward way possible. He was straight after all. Certainly not gay.

He nervously swallowed down a ball of saliva when the troublemaker of the pair poked the silence with a whisper.

"Well then, I wish you luck. Whenever Wonwoo goes and calls someone out, he makes sure they never make a milligram of noise in his library or any other blessed place,"

Jihoon flipped the book in-hand to the top of his stack before getting Mingyu's history book and adding it to the collection. He gave one last look at the frozen figure below him and smirked, leaving to stack the many books on top of Soonyoung's head. Hopefully, the boy's neck had yet to snap.

Mingyu stared at the space in front of him, uncomfortable at the feeling of... well... being exposed before hesitantly making his way over to the person his not-always-so-friendly friend called "Wonwoo." It was the inevitable truth that once he arrived, he would have to talk to "Wonwoo", but he just couldn't do it. Not when either was uncomfortable, but he didn't want to leave without offering an apology.

After all, a simple "sorry" fixed every possible problem, right?

"I-"  
"I don't need you to voice a pity apology. Why did you scream?"

Oh, how much he wanted to scurry back into the safety of his home, cradle himself in his blankets, but he couldn't find the courage to do so when he looked up and saw the glare Wonwoo threw at him. Mingyu swallowed the excessive amount of saliva collected in his mouth before quietly mumbling,

"W-well, it wasn't-"  
**"Speak louder,"**  
"It wasn't-"  
**"Don't shout,"**  
"..."  
"Speak,"  
"..."

Wonwoo shifted his weight around to rest on his right leg as he glared at the tall, shaking ginger.

"Who are you to be disobeying me when all I'm doing is my job?"

_brr-brr_

Mingyu's attention momentarily drifted towards the librarian's assistant's phone.

"Listen, imbecile, I don't have-"

Suddenly, as if he got hit by a sledgehammer, Mingyu felt a violent loop of pounding against his head the moment Wonwoo's hand touched his shoulder. It felt like his head was splitting into two.

"-the time to be watching an adult baby, so can you please behave? And- **Now what did you do?!** "

Mingyu shoved his head further into the palm of his hands as the pain continued to swell with the tinnitus. And of course, the cherry on top: Wonwoo's yelling certainly did wonders in making the experience oh-so-pleasurable... had he been a masochist.

"Hey, don't go passing out just to get out of trouble! Hey... He..."

He couldn't help but fall into unconsciousness as black faded even more so into his gray-scaled vision.

Mingyu most certainly would have screamed but nothing in him seemed to be doing as he told. And even if all of the doctors in the world told him he was hallucinating as a symptom, he swore, more than anything, in the world that he had seen Wonwoo's iPhone cover change from the same shade of gray as that one fruit with a cluster of spheres attached turn into...

_purple?_


	2. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably where Kim Mingyu is a colorblind male who somehow manages to get healed through the few touches he and a rather stubborn assistant working at a library share.  
> Each chapter should have a word count between 700 to 1000 words and is inspired by a song belonging to the K-Pop boy band Winner. If a chapter does not meet these simple requirements... you may get mad at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter is brought to you by the lovely "Hello'". (It's one of my favorite songs by them.) 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mingyu the colorblind virgin wants the help of Wonwoo the librarian's assistant

Mingyu left the skepticism in him overflow as he wandered around the numerous amounts rows of bookshelves in Sebunteen Library. His long yet slender fingers brushing against the hard-covered spines of the bindings while avoiding those with sharp edges. He came mentally prepared, questions and such practiced in front of the mirror, but upon even entering the building full of writings, he proceeded to jumble his questions with new ones.  
The colorblind virgin knew was going to face death for the second time in less than a week. Maybe worse. Maybe better. How much he knew he was to dread this, but at the moment, it was his best and only lead to know what exactly he wanted.

The following day after his hospitalization, he thought and thought and thought about what happened back on Wednesday, mostly because the purple thing seriously freaked him out. It wasn't possible. It shouldn't and couldn't be. Seeing color was just something that was supposed to be impossible... or at least, for him. Especially a color as bright as purple, and he meant it.  
Purple? In his spectrum of gray?

_Nah._

"What are you doing here? Your victim's not in today,"

Mingyu whipped himself around, about to scream but hushed himself by biting his tongue. He spoke in what could be called a whisper, "Can you not?!"  
"How so? All I'm doing is my job," Jihoon questioned.  
"Your job?! You call sneaking around and scaring the living crap out of me a job?!"

The pink-haired male smirked before his face scrunched in disgust, watching the bundle of nerves he enjoyed teasing 'til he exploded out of embarrassment.

"U-huh... So now I'm the stalker?" Jihoon scanned the giant. "Mingyu, are you okay? You're acting like one of those high school anime girls Soonyoung watches when they're about to confess to..." He took a step back. One of his eyebrows raising as he continued to speak, although the statement was now a question. "...their crush?"

Mingyu's cheeks and ears flared a dark gray as he made a giant 'X' with his arms.

"Wait! N-no! It's not that! I just wanted to know something real quick about Wonwoo,"

It was only for a moment, but at that moment, Jihoon's eyes sparkled with interest. The said boy looked down at his feet, tapping his right one in though, before clicking his tongue and flicking the taller's forehead with a small hop.

"If you're interested in him, you're asking the wrong person,"  
"But-"  
"Just go ask him directly. I know what I'm telling you,"

He left without another word, disappearing from view when he turned a corner behind a bookshelf.  
Mingyu swallowed down a fist full of concern now that he heard exactly what he needed to hear. Still, he was reluctant about whether this was or not the right choice. Either way, it led to him doing exactly what he was doing now: entering Wonwoo's office with a few knocks.

"Umm... Hi,"  
"Ah... It's just you. What do you want?" Wonwoo's stance immediately tensed. "Hold on. Let me take a guess. You want me to pay for your hospital bill even though I did nothing wrong, don't you?"

Maybe he picked up the message. Maybe he didn't consider the older was practically barking at him to leave... but even so, Mingyu wasn't having it.  
Or, at least, not without a clue.

He pulled in a deep breath before he stuttered out,  
"A-actually, no... I-I just wanted to ask you about what happened last week, on Wednesday, if you don't mind."

Wonwoo froze for a moment's hesitation, letting the colorblind male know he knew what Mingyu was talking about.

"My mind gets fuzzy whenever I think about it, so that's kinda why I'm here... I need your help."  
"Mine? Why exactly mine? There were plenty of others around at the time. Ask them. Not me,"

"I think it was you who triggered my headache, so-"  
"Hold up. Do you seriously think I triggered your headache? Through words? Verbal words?" Wonwoo scoffed. He closed his eyes in thought before opening them and continuing in his regular monotone, "I don't believe your little theory or you, so why should I do you the favor? Oh, wait! I'm not,"

Wonwoo turned his back to the ginger.

"Leave. I don't like having you in here,"

Mingyu huffed as he hastily stomped over to the librarian's assistant, grabbing onto the other's shoulder to turn him around.

"Can you at least-Agh!"

He groaned as the same pain from before reappeared, only this time, it was slightly less painful. Just enough to not pass out.

"Again? Jesus, do you have asthma or something?"

He released his head from his hands, deep breathes escaping from his mouth.

"N-no... But... this happens every time we touch."  
Wonwoo scoffed.

"Unbelievable. Completely and utterly unbelievable,"

He sighed a stressed breath. He's met so, so many people who hated him, but it was never to this extent. This guy **despised him.**

"Well, can you at least answer a question?"  
"As long as it doesn't help you in any shape or form,"

The colorblind male grimaced. By the time he found out what was wrong with himself, he would not fail to have Wonwoo on his knees, begging him to be friends. One way or another.

"Why is indiana part of the rainbow and not pink?"  
"First of all, it's **indigo** , and pink isn't a color you see in a naturally made rainbow, like brown and magenta. They're a mixture of colors we made. Indigo, on the other hand-" Wonwoo abruptly slammed the open file cabinet shut, making the younger shake in his boots. "-you do."

Mingyu then stared at the small bowl of artificial blueberries resting on the other's desk, unsure, yet knowing that no matter how many times he tried to lie to himself, they weren't blue. Otherwise, he wouldn't be seeing their true color right now.

_Indigo it is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo has denied the idea of helping Mingyu, who isn't going to take no as an answer. Wonder what kind of shenanigans he's going to get himself into this time around.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This work is also available on my Wattpad account: SinNAHMonWriting. This work's sequel is up there but is currently still being updated. If you prefer to read on this platform or simply don't want to make a Wattpad account, I'll be uploading all of my currently completed and ongoing works here.

**Author's Note:**

> A headache from just being touched, passing out from that same headache, and the seeing of the color purple/violet?  
> Just what exactly has Mingyu gotten himself into?
> 
> * * *
> 
> This work is also available on my Wattpad account: SinNAHMonWriting. This work's sequel is up there but is currently still being updated. If you prefer to read on this platform or simply don't want to make a Wattpad account, I'll be uploading all of my currently completed and ongoing works here. Not all at once because I have to readjust the word count.


End file.
